


SEXPLORATION

by Shylyerotic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comedy, Contracts, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, Kinks, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shylyerotic/pseuds/Shylyerotic
Summary: (You/Reader will be Trinity or Tiny.)In desperate need of money, nineteen years old Trinity, or what people usually call her, Tiny (obviously not because of her height, no.) finds no other option but accept a rather suspicious offer from a man in suit with slick hair. He offers her a job that can pay 100,000,000₩ every month (who can refuse that?) but what she has to do- was to give her body for thirteen well-known and proffesional men to explore their different (and wild) kinks and fetishes with.Will love possibly blossomed in this relationship of contract and pure lust?(a/n: this is my first time posting in ao3 ^^ and i'm planning to post this on wattpad too.)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Reader, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Reader, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader, Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Kim Mingyu/Reader, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader, Lee Chan | Dino/Reader, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader, Lee Seokmin | DK/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Reader, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Reader, Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 124





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first time posting a story in ao3 (or finally posting one of my drafts) and English isn't my first language so im sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors. but i hope you enjoy the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny finds herself getting lured by a man in a suit to accept the offer he has, that can also be the only solution for her money problem.

“Please sign here and here as your terms of agreements. The money will be immediately transferred in your bank account tomorrow and continuously every 5 months, unless there's a violation in either party. We'll be arranging a meeting for you and your employers later this evening. So you will still have enough free time this morning and afternoon to prepare. Other rules and the continuation for another contract signing will be held on the meeting so this is like the first copy for now. Any questions, Miss Trinity?”

I didn’t even noticed that I was holding my breathe when he was talking so fast and yet still professional like that, until he suddenly calls my name that I finally let my breath go.

“Uhm.” I stammered, my eyebrows furrowing a little in confusion and suprisement, that was the only thing I could utter as I looked down the piece of paper placed in front of me. Printed in black ink where letters in serif fonts littered across the paper.

So, how did I ended up in this kind of situation?

I was just roaming around the city as always, cutting classes since I felt shitty after the constant bullying my classmates were giving me, and I can’t even report them. Because sadly I was the only witness of their act, and they have a lot of troupe that can beat me up to pulp if I ever try to call on them. Cutting classes and wandering around the city was like a healing method for me, to avoid all crisis in school and also to forget about the financial problem of my family.

So yeah, I was also broke and I was born in poverty. Despite being a foreigner here in Seoul, I still have some disadvantages. I got a call from my mom at that moment, and I stop nearby a park to answer her.

Unbeknownst to me, someone was actually eavesdropping our converstation, which was that slick guy in a neat suit and framed glasses. He looked way too professional to be someone suspicious, but then he told me about my problem and how he can help me with a job offer.

No one is stupid enough to accept that vague offer from a stranger. But then again, I am no one, and I stupidly got lured by this guy, which then brought us here in this situation now. We were inside a café, sitting across each other with a cup of cappucino in our right sides and a paper on the table with a pen placed above it to. Waiting to be taken and used by me.

“Sorry, but you didn’t really explained the whole definition of this job for me.” I said, awkwardly smiling and glancing at the contract.

My hand was itching to sign it already, because at the corner of my eye I could see a lot of 0s with a ₩ sign at the end of it. Good lord, will that be my salary if I ever accept this job?

The man lets out a sigh before, clearing his throat, “I see, my apologies, but I am not really allowed to tell you the whole part of it due to where we are right now. It is highly confidential, so your employers are the only one that can explain it to you in the meeting this evening if you come, but to ease your questions, I can tell you some of it, not too much but still understandable. Will that be fine?” I bit my lower lip in thought, this man is clever but also loyal to this employers he say.

Confidential, huh? I guess it’s something related with high class people?

“That’s fine.” I nodded. What the fuck did I just got myself into?

“Your employers are quite well-known to the world with their own professional jobs, and that’s why I am not yet allowed to expose their names to you unless you sign the paper.” He gestures at the contract. “But due to how famous they are, they don’t have enough time for themselves with their tight and hectic schedule, and basically, they couldn’t find a time to date.” I internally flinched.

From how his face slowly turning a little stern and his voice dropping lower that it nearly became a whisper, slightly scared me. But why do I feel like I know where this is going though?

“To be frank, they need someone to work as their lover or girlfriend in the house.” He stops.

I waited for him to continue, but he only stayed stoic like that with a blank look on his face.

“Wait- that’s it?” I frowned, a little annoyed from the vague answer he gave me oncr again. Sure he gave me some important details of this job, but I feel like he is still hiding something from me.

“I told you I can only tell you half of it.” I glared at the guy before crossing my arms with a pout and stared at the contract. I’ve never dated before, so I don’t know how to act like a girlfriend, let alone having more than one boyfriend I assume. Since this man kept saying _‘your employers’_ with an _s._ But being their girlfriend in the house is the only thing that I’ll be doing. That can’t be too hard, right?

“If I sign this contract and attent the meeting, will the money immediately transfer in my bank account?” I reluctantly asked, my hands getting clammy. “Yes of course, we can even let you choose if you want it to through bank or on hand?” On hand? Holy shi- Maybe this is the answer? The final solution for my family’s financial crisis, I can finally help them if I signed this. They can pay their debts, and my sister could join her class field trip. Everything will work out, if I just sign this paper, and my status away.

With a final huff, I picked up the pen and quickly wrote on all blank lines that needed to be signed. Once I closed the cap of the pen, the man happily takes the paper and puts a red stamp on it before slipping it back inside the brown folder, with a smile on his face.

“Thank you for your cooperation Miss Trinity, I hope to see you this evening.” “It’s alright, but how will I know where the meeting will be held?” The man snaps his finger in realization, before letting out a small chuckle while getting something from his pocket. He then gave me a small folded paper.

“The place is written there. It’s from one of your lovers.” “Oh okay, thanks.” I mumbled, the word lovers still sounded foreign for me, but I shook the feeling off and accepted the paper and unfolding it.

_Carat Restaurant at 7PM in the evening. Wear something nice ;) × MH_

They even added a winky face. I don’t know how to feel, what if these men are actually old geezers? Like what if they are all CEOs of big company who are all above 40? Pushing the thoughts at the back of my head, I folded the paper back and slipped it inside my top uniform’s breast pocket. “If you don’t mind Miss Trinity, may I ask what year you are in and how old are you? I just have to clarify if you are still a minor, because we don’t allow minors in this kind of job.” The man said, snapping me back from reality. “I don’t mind. I’m still in 4th year, my international age is 18 but here in Korea I’m already 19.” “I see. But you do know that with this job, you’re education can possibly get affected.” That’s why I accepted it. “I know that, I was planning to drop out anyways. Due to some personal reasons, so having a job is a great start.” I grinned, before taking my cup and sipping on it.

Few minutes passed after a small talk with questions thrown from here and there trying to clarify each other’s identities. The man finally decided to leave. “I’m sorry but I still have an appointment in a 10 minutes, I have to leave now.” I stood up after him and smiled, “Yes of course it’s alright you can go first.” “Thank you, I’ll see you in this evening.” “Sure.”

Once he finally left the café, the door closing, and his figure finally disappearing from the windows. My body collapses down on the chair, making it screech and catching a few attention from the people but I didn’t care.

“Oh my god, did I just signed my life away?”


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny tells half of the news to her family, and goes to finally meet her employers, or lovers as Minki says. But they weren’t what she expected them to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still don't know how to use ao3 ㅠㅠ

  
  
  
  


Later that afternoon, I quickly run headed home right when I saw the time being the exact moment where my classes end. So I can’t be scolded by my mom for cutting classes again, especially when I have a very great news to them. I hope they won’t react too badly.

But now that I think of it, what kind of parents would be happy to find out their own daughter just sold off her body to some stranger? Like I just literally accept a job to become more than one person’s girlfriend.

I was already outside the front of my house, stopping to have a self debate in my head, whether I should lie about the job or not? But then again, I know my mom. She’ll whoop my ass if she ever finds out I sold myself—

_“Tiny!”_

I let out the most humiliating scream ever, my shoulders nearly flying off from how hard they jumped. I didn’t noticed that my sister was actually at the front yard, doing god knows what.

“Emily,” I glared at her, “how long have you been standing there?”

“Enough to know that something’s off with you.” She smirks, slowly approaching me with judging eyes. Fuck, this is why I don’t get inside the house when I am trying to plan something. Because this tall devil here can see through me.

“So my dear little sister, tell me, why have you been cutting class?”

My eyes widened. Oh wait, just that? I actually thought she knew about the job. Phew. But still, this one isn’t great too.

“Uh.. how did you know?” I frowned, narrowing my eyes at her.

“I have my source.” She shrugs, acting as if it was normal to have someone to stalk me at school. What the fuck is wrong with her?

I rolled my eyes and just walked off, heading straight to the house. Might as well ignore the weirdo and get straight to business with mom. The earlier I tell her the sooner the problem will finish. Plus, I know Emily won’t tell mom, because I also have a blackmail regarding to her.

“I’m home!” I yelled.

“Yah! Don’t ignore me!” Emily follows after.

I looked around the house for mom and when I spotted her by the kitchen, making whatever the heck that is, I turned my acting mode-on.

“Hello my dear mother.”

She raises an eyebrow, “I don’t have any money, you know that.”

I hummed with a nod, but still a smile was plastered on my face, making both my sister and mother look at me in confusion. “I do know that mom, and that is why I have some good news for you.“

“And that is?”

“I got a job!” Okay, now everything will start here, so I should calm myself and pray that I won’t accidentally slip some words that willl dig my grave.

Mom, as expected, looked surprised and slightly in suspicion. My sister on the other hand gave me a proud look. “Wait- really? Oh my gosh, I never thought my stupid, rebellious and irresponsible sister could actually get a job!”

“I will drop kick you.” I threatened.

Mom clears her throat, stopping me from almost drop kicking Emily, as she sets aside whatever the heck that food is and crosses her arms, eyes narrowing at me.

“And what is this job?” She asked.

In order not to look obvious in lying, I raised my chin up and proudly said, “As a rich family’s housemaid.” Oh my god, that was the first excuse I could ever think.

I can literally hear my sister wheezing.

“A housemaid?” Mom sighs.

“Yup, and they promised me a salary of 100,000,000₩ for a month.”

And my sister choked on her spit.

Okay, so I probably got them there. Mom looks like she just got slap while my sister is trying to survive from lack of air, wheezing, and not in a good way like the first one.

“100,000,000₩!? Are you actually working at the President’s House or something? How can you be given that big?” Mom frowns, but I can still here a small tinge of hope in her voice. She wants the money, I know it.

“Uh well, I told her I’ll be staying with them. So I will practically moved out from the house.”

Oh fuck. Why in the world did I just said that!? I am not even sure if this _Lovers_ of mine will actually accept me as their girlfriend! But well, if they do, I will literally live with them.

“Really?” Emily said.

I nodded, “Yeah, I guess I’ll quit school.”

Mom glares at me, “No you’re not, just because you got the job doesn’t mean you can throw away your education.”

“But mom, this job is 24/7 I don’t even think I can leave their house, if that was even called a house.” I lied, acting as if I just saw a castle or something.

“So please mom, just let me quit school this year, but I’ll continue on the next one. Please? I know we need the money, and they told me they’ll send the money to me once I attend this evening’s meeting.” I pleaded, nearly dropping a big important detail, but thankfully I stopped at the right moment.

“Meeting?”

I hummed, “Yeah. I’m supposed to meet my employers so that they can check on my identity and stuffs like that, you know. To see if I’m responsible or something.“

For like a minute, Mom and Emily just stared straight on my eyes and I remained calm. Trying not to look suspicious, because they seemed to know something is fishy.

But thankfully, they don’t.

“Okay fine,” Mom sighs in defeat. “I’ll let you take a rest to school for now, but you better continue next year.” She said, pointing at me with a small glare.

“Promise!” I grinned.

“So,” Emily clears her throat, and slowly leans closer to me. “When will this money arrive?”

“Tomorrow? Not sure what time though. But don’t worry I’ll be only having 40% percent of it, the rest will be for you guys.”

Emily excitedly squeals, before squeezing me in a hug. Mom still looked uneasy and in the middle of debating with her thoughts, so in order to stop her from actually stopping me in the last minute. I grabbed her to join the group hug.

“Don’t be so worried mom, trust me. I know them, I’ll be fine.”

———— - - -

  
I am not fine.

So after the emotional session with my family downstairs I finally went up to my room and timingly, received a message from an unknown number.

 **unknown no.**  
彡 _Sorry for the abrupt text Miss Trinity,_  
 _but it’s Choi Minki, the man who you_  
 _just talked to at the shop hours ago? 彡_

I was confused for a second of how the heck he got my number, but then I remembered that I also wrote my number on the contract earlier before he explained all those important details. Yes, I was stupid.

**my no.**  
 _Oh hi Mister Choi. Is something wrong?_

**cho minki**  
 ** _彡_** _Just minor things. I actually forgot to tell you, that in the meeting this evening you are supposed to bring your health certificate with you. To check if your clean or not and stuffs like that._ ** _彡_**

Well, what do you know? Looks like what I just lied earlier to mom actually came true. But why would they even want to know if I’m clean?

**my no.**  
 _Okay. Thank u for the info Mister Choi :)_

**cho minki**  
 **彡** _Welcome. See u this evening. :)_ _**彡** _

So these employers of mine, and soon to be contract lovers, will actually check on my health certificate where things like my menstrual cycle, weight, height, and even breast problems and size, written on?

That doesn’t really sound fine for me. Why would they even want to check that? I thought they would just let me act as their.. girlfriend..

Wait..

No.

No way.

I barely know these guys, and let alone even met them. Don’t tell me they’ll actually allow kissing me? If they are above 30 years old I will burn that contract that I just signed from Minki. Ugh, why didn’t I even asked him how old these lovers of mine are?

I’m starting to regret this.

....

But then again. I kinda need the money too.

“Oh whatever. I’m going.” I huffed, standing up to look for any dresses and shoes I could wear for tonight’s meeting. I need to look appropriate enough for them not to go all sexism on me. Because I might stick a fork down their throats if they ever try.

———— - - -

_Carat Restaurant — 7PM_

I got to the said restaurant with a taxi, dressed in my faborite red wine silk off shoulder dress, that stops just three inches above my knees, and paired them with black strap heels. I’m not really fond of wearing heels, but sneakers doesn’t really look like a good pair for my dress tonight.

I paid the driver and headed to the restaurant once the car left. So this place was actually a famous one, practically a five star restaurant where famous stars and powerful people commonly come to have a date or a gathering.

I tightened my grip on the strap of the small sling purse I brought with me, containing my health files, just like Minki said, phone and my wallet, before approaching the entrance.

“Good evening, do you have any reservation miss?” The waiter at the front asked politely.

“Oh uh, for Trinity?” I hesitantly answered, even though it was really what Minki told me to say if the waiter asks.

“I see, follow me then Miss Trinity.” The man smiles and bows, before gesturing me to follow after him as he walks further inside the fancy restaurant. I timidly trailed behind him, and practically in awe after seeing a few well-known people having their dinner with unknown people as well.

_Omg he’s gay?_

_Holy sh- i never knew they dated!_

My head was really filled with surprisement and questions right now. No wonder this restaurant was also called the Getaway for Celebrities, since no fans and paparazzis can ever get inside her unless they have reservations with one of their regulars. They even have a great hidden entrance.

“Miss Trinity, finally you have arrived!”

A familiar voice snaps me out from my thoughts, catching my attention as I raised my head forward. I spotted Minki in the middle of the hallway, which I didn’t even realized the waiter has brought me to.

Minki was dressed in a fine navy suit, and his dark brown hair suited perfectly with it. If only my employers will be someone at his age.

“You look gorgeous, Miss Trinity.” He smiles charmingly, as soon as he takes me away from the waiter.

“Looking fine as well Mister Choi.” I jokingly winked, earning a giggle from the man.

“Please, call me Minki. Since I am starting to feel comfortable with you now.” He said while gesturing me to follow him as he walks through the hallway. I also noticed that there were doors with number plates on each sides. This must be a hallway for private rooms.

“I was also planning to say that, call me Tiny from now on too.” I grinned.

“Tiny?” Minki chuckles, “Is this nickname possibly came from your height?”

He glances at me, and cackles in laughter once he checks my height. I was walking right beside him, and even on my heels my head could barely pass jaw.

“Nope, definitely not.” I shook my head, denying reality, and it just made Minki snort in amusement.

Yes I am a short girl, which is kinda odd since both my parents are tall and my older sister is about to reach a 6 footer, like what the fuck? Am I adopted? But I was pretty sure I came right out from my mother’s vagi-

“Okay so we’re here.” Minki said.

I looked at the door in front of us. **07017.**

“Just to make sure you won’t panic and possibly pass out, I want you to know that inside that room are your employers, and soon to be lovers. Plural. There’s more than one inside alright? So don’t panic.”

I faintly frowned at Minki. The more he explained to me the more I began to get anxious.

“Okay, I won’t. I can handle my emotions pretty well.” I breathed out, giving a thumbs up.

“That’s good then. Just breathe out, I’m gonna open the door now.”

“Go ahead.”

Minki smiles before knocking at the door lightly for a few times, there were a few chattering behind the door, but once Minki knocked it stopped.

“It’s Minki, she’s here with me.” He announced.

Three seconds pass before a faint reply of _“Come in.”_ sounds out, sending a shiver down my spine.

Minki glances at me one last time with a nod and then finally pushing the door open. What I saw made my throat run dry.

_Well fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was chapter two! i hope you enjoyed it! :))) sorry if there were a lot of errors, im still trying to get used with ao3


	3. The Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny meets her employers, thirteen hot and good looking men, and it seems like being their girlfriend is not the only thing she is about to become for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i think this will be a long one(?) anyways i hope you enjoy it!!

I was struck frozen on my spot outside the room with the door wide open for me. I felt intimidated and bewildered at the same time, thinking that if I should head in or just back out on this one? But the look Minki gave me was enough to make me feel bad for myself, he was silently begging me to get in already, it seems that these men aren’t patient. Plus, I already signed a contract from Minki and even befriended him, I shouldn’t just leave.

I brought myself into this.

Forcing out a small smile and timidly bowing at the thirteen well-known men, that I also certainly know who but has forgotten the names, spread out on the large circle table, I finally walked inside the room with Minki shutting the door behind me.

I quickly stood next to him and silently waited for him to instruct me what to do. The tension inside the room was heavy, they even went quiet, and all eyes were settled on me. It felt like they were all scanning me from head to toe or in short words, judging me.

Minki notices my shaking hands and gentle held it to try calming me down.

“Good evening everyone, this is Trinity. The one I’ve met this morning and the one I’ve talked about to you guys.” Minki explains, politely pointing at me as I once again shakily bowed at them all.

“Good evening good sirs, I’m Trinity. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” I bit my tongue after that, hoping that I didn’t go overboard with the polite words, because I honestly didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of these globally famous men, surrounded in front of me in one room.

“Likewise. Please, take a seat.”

The man who sat at the far end of the table flashes me a gummy smile and gestures at an empty seat across him, which was quite thankfully far from his though and has some space from the others. I didn’t want to get too close with them, I might get a heart attack.

“Thank you.” I mumbled, popping my ass on the seat, and now that I am in the same table as them. I can literally see all their eyes on me clearly than earlier.

Shit.

“Erm,” Minki clears his throat. “Now, this will be escalating quite quickly since some of them still has a meeting to attend in an hour or so.” He explains, before pointing at the papers on the table.

I actually didn’t notice the papers spread and divided out in each all of us, is this possibly the other copy for the contract?

“First let’s start with Miss Trinity,” Minki said, flipping the clipboard he now has on his arms. “She’s 19 years old, a student in Hangam High and is the youngest child in her family.”

I frowned, when the fuck did he found my data? I was giving looks at Minki but he ignored me and continued to talk out my damn background. I’m starting to doubt my newly formed friendship with Minki.

“Miss Trinity, this morning I only told you about half of the contract since most of it is confidential. Now that we are here, the employers will be the one speaking it to you now. They will explain it in details.”

“O-Okay.” I nodded, and reluctantly raised my head to look at the man with dark sand blonde hair, the one who has the gummy smile and seemed to have a leadership aura radiating from him.

“So, I will be frank since my brothers here still has their scheduled meetings.” He said, straightening his back.

“Minki must have explained to you that this job will be acting as our girlfriend for a year, right?” My eyes widened, a year? Minki didn’t told me that, hence I even forgot to ask him that too.

“But actually there are still other things that you need to become than just being our contract girlfriend.”

“That is?” I whispered, my heart beating rapidly. I don’t know why, but I always have this feeling with me whenever there’s something unexpected or bad about to happen.

“That is, engaging in sexual activities with us, regarding to whose in a mood.” He stated.

The room went eerily quiet, that the only thing I could practically hear was my breathing and my heart beat rocketing.

Sexual activities.

So he means _sex_.

“I know this is too sudden for you, but in order to clarify it more, we are all bachelor men that are always busy with our work and don’t have enough time for dating. So basically we are also men with a rather active sex drive due to lack of intimacy. If you don’t want to go further with that, you can leave this place with Minki escorting you out, but you are not allowed to tell a single soul of what we just have told you in here. There will be brutal consequences.”

I gulped.

For fuck’s sake, how did a mere phonecall with my mother end up in this kind of situation?! I shouldn’t have cut class in the first place.

“But Miss Trinity, I can assure you that none of us will force you to join our activities if you don’t want to. Because we still need your consent. So if it makes you feel any better, we aren’t supposed to invade your personal space or privacy unless given by your consent and permission.”

Consent. I have heard that word in some erotic movies I had watched before, ones that are full on kinky sex and what others usually call BDSM. So they must be really are serious about this.

But then again, I am too.

If I accept this, obviously my cherry will be finally pop. But will it be okay if the one popping it isn’t someone that I chose to love? Someone that I barely have spent a time with? Someone that I’m just signed to act as a girlfriend with twelve other men? Will I be okay with that?

Other girls will probably say no, and the half will also say yes, especially when all of these men are among those crazy rich asians with blessed figure and faces.

But I am inbetween the yes and no.

Because first, I need the money. I am desperate for the money so that I can help pay off my family’s debts, but I am also a woman with dignity. I still have an urge to not sell my body off to these men.

“Pardon Miss Trinity, I wish we could give you enough time to think. But some of them are in a hurry and right now is a good option for you to have your decision already.” Minki lowly whispers, with a tinge of sympathy and urgent in his voice.

Clenching my teeth, a sudden glimpse of my mother’s brightest smile flash before my eyes, and I wanted to bring that smile once again. Together with my sister.

“I-I’ll do it.”

I heard one of them sighed in relief, while other’s had their shoulders sagged, as if some tension was finally lifted off from them. The man who was the only one talking in the group smiles again.

“That’s good then, we can now start signing the contract.”

I looked down at the paper, shakily accepted the pen Minki handed me, and signed the first page.

“The next page will show each men’s data about what type of kinks they have, and you can check those ones that you are comfortable with and cross out the ones that you are not.”

I flipped the page, the sound of papers flicking around surrounded the room, enough to make me realized they were watching and copying my every move.

“First one, _Choi Seungcheol.”_

It was that gummy smile guy.

“Like what has written on the paper, I am a dominant. I’m into BDSM and the things listed below are the ones you need to check.” He said, and I visibly flinched when are eyes met. His eyes were now dark, but an innocent smile was still stretched across his lips.

“Vibrators, will that be okay?”

“Yes.” I checked the small box before the word v-vibrator written on the paper.

“Handcuffs?”

“Yes.”

“Flogging?”

I frowned, “I’m sorry, but what’s a flogging?”

Seungcheol chuckles, “You’re innocent, I like it.” He replies with a sultry voice, and it sends right to my core. “Flogging is when I hit the bottom of my submissive with a flogger, or whatever I want to use. So it’s like spanking.”

“Oh.” I blushed, looking down at the paper.

I can hear someone snickering, but didn’t choose to see who it was. Oh my god. I’ve watched erotic movies before, but I always skip on the extreme parts where they go use stuffs, because it’s too much for me.

“So, flogging?”

I guess getting spanked won’t be too bad?

“Yes.” I checked.

The list goes by with me checking the blindfolds, bondage, ball gags, role play, and etc, while crossing out nipple clips.

“Next, _Yoon Jeonghan.”_

The guy with soft features and fluffy brown hair, smiles at me. I thought that he was going to be somewhat like a vanilla guy, but— I thought wrong.

“I’m into restraint play, basically I get to control you, like edging and bondaging are most of it.”

Edging doesn’t sound that bad so I checked all of them, and honestly I’m starting to regret it since the moment I glanced at Jeonghan he looked like he already has set a plan for me.

 _“Hong Jisoo_ or _Joshua.”_

The guy with lare doe eyes and dark hair grins. Okay, another innocent lamb, but probably a wolf in disguise like Jeonghan.

“Impact play.” I choked. Isn’t that like hitting?

“It’s like flogging, but mine personally happens when I just want to punish my submissive.”

Punishments. It kinda sounds intimidating, what if they go pass my limits? But then again they did signed the contract to always ask for my consent before doing something. After some thoughts I checked his box.

_“Wen Junhui.”_

“Sensory Play.” The Chinese guy with equal handsome feature smiles at me with a small wave.

“Just like in the name, I like it when I let my partner squirm just by making them hear and feel what I’m doing to them.”

I blushed. For fuck’s sake, can a teenager’s hormones take a break?

“S-Sensory play, that’s fine.” I nodded, and timidly checked the box, with my cheeks still burning from how I could feel the intense stare Junhui was probably drilling on my head.

_“Kwon Soonyoung.”_

“Roleplay.” Oh my fuck.

I looked at the guy with small eyes and chubby cheeks, smiling at me quite innocently that I almost thought he wasn’t the one with a roleplay kink. Why the fuck are all of these men so kinky?

“You already know what it means.” He grinned, trying to wink at me but failed miserably, earning a snort from the red haired man beside him.

Roleplay. I’m not great at acting, but I don’t really think I could act if we’re— okay, check.

_“Jeon Wonwoo.”_

“It’s similiar to Jeonghan hyung, Edgeplay.” He states, deep velvety voice slightly startling me, especially how he just shamelessly checked me out when I finally turned to face him. Clearing my throat, I averted my gaze from him.

For now, I checked his box and followed to the next member. Edgeplay doesn’t sound so bad anyway. I just hope he won’t go overboard with the edging, like for an hour or more.

_“Lee Jihoon.”_

“Toys and Devices.” And I stifled a gasp after seeing the long list of various kinds of sex toys below his name. He was kinky as fuck, but his looks says otherwise. Jihoon was the shortest one in the group, but of course I was shorter than him, like two or maybe three centimeters.

“I use some toys and devices to my partner for a certain time as our foreplay and for prep before starting the main act.”

“O-Oh.” I stammered, slightly intimidated from the man. But I tried to brush off the feeling and checked the things I find comfortable and cross out the ones that are not— which were same as Seungcheol’s, nipple clips.

I really don’t like something clipping my nipples. I find it uncomfortable, not that I’ve tried it once before-

_“Lee Seokmin.”_

“Hello,” a cheerful guy with sharp nose and bright smile greets me happily, which was such a contrast from the others. He seemed pure, but then again, I thought wrong.

“I’m into petplay.” See? Another kinky fucker.

“It’s not really a full on beastiality since I also find that weird, but I just get turned on when humans act as animals, basically my pet.” He oh-so explains giddily, as if he did not just spoke about kinks related with animals.

_Well holy shit._

I honestly think it’s a little too cringey, but trying out new things isn’t bad, right? So I checked it. Minki glances at me and gave me a surprised look, he must’ve expected a virgin like me would already back out.

I may be virgin, but I’m also curious about the world of sex. I’m willing to explore it, if I can also have a big amount of money to give to my parents too.

_“Kim Mingyu.”_

The most hunk of them all with broad chest, sharp features, beautiful tan skin, and perfectly fitting well with his navy blue suit, stares at me quite too intense for my weak heart.

“Anal play.”

I gasped, immediately shooting a look at Minki before glancing at Mingyu. Anal play, doesn’t that mean t-the butt or the precise my assh- Oh my god. Is that even allowed?

“Is that clean?” I hesitantly asked.

“I’ve done it before and I have enough things to use to make it clean. So it’s safe. It is also written on the contract.”

Looking down at the contract, I saw a red marked sentence that stated what Mingyu just said. So it was clean.

“I-I’m still not sure about this, but I’ll check it for now.”

“It’s alright, you’re consent is a must anyways. So it’s all up to you.” Mingyu nods, with a small smile finally passes over his face.

I checked the box.

_“Xu Minghao.”_

Okay another chinese hottie. He was thinner than the other though, but has a dark mullet hair and bucket hat. Unlike from everyone dressed in clothes that are suitable enough for meetings and rich dates, he was clad in a large black shirt, grey cargo pants and sneakers.

“It’s kinda similiar with bondage, but mine has a specific term, it’s called Shibari.”

 _Shibari?_ Why does that sound familiar?

“I like tying up my partners, and make them one of my artworks. Shibari is somewhat like a (for lack of better words) bondage performance. I tie them with simple yet visually intricate patterns. I mostly use thin ropes, so it’ll be safe.” He smiles, while discreetly nudging his head on the contract.

I reluctantly looked down and, same to Mingyu’s, he has a red marked sentence below his name. Stating that Minghao is already a professional so I don’t have to doubt about his tying ability, but he still must have my consent in every act.

“Shibari,” I murmured, I swear I’ve heard it somewhere, but where though? Signing, I decided to brush it off for now and checked Minghao’s. Shibari seems fun.

_“Boo Seungkwan.”_

It was another brunet hair with high cheekbones and clad in a pastel green button up shirt with a white shirt underneath and an expensice chanel necklace.

“Exhibitionism.”

I’ve once read it on a book before, and I’m kinda curious about how it actually feels to have a partner with a kink like that. Having sex in a public? The thrill in it sounds exciting.

Agreed.

_“Hansol Vernon Chwe.”_

A foreign looking guy with sand blonde hair and a heart shaped smile sitting next to Seungkwan greets me.

“Voyeurism.”

Oh. I guess he and Seungkwan can be a pair them. Well shit.

Vernon explains about his kink and how he usually does it with Seungkwan alongside him, so he asks me if a threesome can be alright. I’ve never had sex before, let alone having multiple partners. But how Vernon explained it spark the curiosity in me.

“Okay.”

_“Lastly, Lee Chan.”_

Probably the youngest of them all, since he was stated last and he also has a little kid(?) vibe radiating from him. Chan has small eyes like Soonyoung with raven hair and dressed in a black suit with grey undershirt.

“DDLG, or better known as Dominant Daddy’s Little Girl.”

_Oh._

I bit my lower lip, and began thinking my past decisions again. Jesus christ, what have I gotten myself into?


	4. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny finally moves in with her new lovers, their unexpected second meeting though caught her off guard

Three days has passed since I sold off my body to thirteen powerful bachelors who practically owns buildings from left and right, without any of my family and friends knowledge. Now I’m currently at home, packing my things with the help of my sister, it was sad that she seemed to be supporting me for finally getting a job to help our family, saying that I was independent and mature than her. Oh, if she only knew how I practically became a prostitute to thirteen men who are nearly 10 years older than me.

Once I zipped close the luggage and pulled it to stand up, I smiled at my sister.

“Will you miss me?” I asked.

“Of course, I will miss my tiny sister.” She pouts before tackling me down with her bear hugs, which I sometimes call a spine breaking hug.

After that, we cleaned up my room and carried my things downstairs, ready to be taken. Minki was actually going to fetch me today, and he’ll probably arrive soon, that’s why I’m quickly spending my time right now bidding goodbye to Emily and mom.

“Are you sure about this? I haven’t even met your employers yet.” Mom frowns.

“It’s okay mom, you don’t really have to meet them. They are trusted, and my friend knows them, so don’t worry.” I lied, trying to assure my mom that there was nothing wrong even though what I’m doing is actually wrong. But who will stop me anyway? I know we all need this money. Mom and Emily even look overjoyed when they received the money yesterday, immediately paying half of our debts.

See? It’s starting to ease Mom’s stress.

“Which friend?”

Before I could even answer her, Minki perfectly arrives at a great timing, knocking on our door with a gentle smile on his face.

“Good afternoon, I’m supposed to be picking up Miss Tiny?” He said, his tall figure standing outside with the front door wide open. He sees my family and politely bows to them, sames goes to Emily and Mom. “Oh he’s here. Bye mom, bye Em. I’ll call you guys when I can!” I pecked their cheeks while Minki helps me carry one of my bags to put them in his car.

“Sure, be careful on your way there!”

“Goodluck Tiny!”

I hopped inside the car after Minki, and waved goodbye to my family, Emily’s goodluck is what I really needed right now. Because I am not sure how everything will turn out once I enter the men’s house. Minki starts the engine, and when he drives off I glanced at my family once last time before sighing when they slowly went back inside the house. _This is it._

_————— - - -_

It was a thirty minute drive if I counted correctly, since on our way there I kept checking my phone every few minutes due to how anxious I was. I just can’t keep still, but I’m glad Minki was such a gentleman though, when he noticed me being fidgety he turns on a song and sang along, catching my attention, I was suprised from how good he sounded. The stress and worries I felt were immediately thrown outside the window, replaced by Minki’s angelic voice echoing in my head.

The car halts to a stop in front an average size two story house with a garage, a porch and also a frontyard. I actually expected to see a mansion and a yard that is the size of a football field, especially when all thirteen powerful men are living together. But either way, this still looks nice and cozy, I even felt a teeny bit of excitement to finally live in a pretty house, filled with sexy and hot ass-

“Tiny?” Minki’s voice snaps me out from my thoughts, he was already by the door ready to knock only to notice that I was still dazing off again. I grab my small bag and went after Minki, chuckling apologetically. He smiles softly in response and pats my head with his free hand.

“Don’t be nervous,” He said, “No one is actually home. Everyone’s at work and so you’ll have enough time to prepare and meet them tonight.” I didn’t know how much my shoulders were tensed, but after what Minki said I actually felt something heavy just got lifted off from me, making me sigh in relief.

Minki chuckles once he notices me sagging in relief before he goes right inside the house without even knocking, I guess there were no servants at all? That’s surprising, especially for a house that is owned by thirteen powerful men. But then again, the house was also not a mansion. They must be pretty humble, not boasting off their richness with large penthouses and stuffs like that, rather to just stay together and happy like a family.

When I got inside, after shutting the door behind me since Minki was busy running to place my bags down at my new room he says, I was left in awe at what the house’s interior. Nothing too fancy, but it still screams expensiveness.

They have small set of chandeliers at each room, I guess? Since I can see one at their living room and kitchen. Their walls were also designed with pretty paintings that are framed in glasses for protection, and the largest of it were a family picture of them all together, placed above their couches that faces their 30 inches flat screen tv. Everything looked cozy, and I can’t help myself slowly starting to imagine things that I’ll be doing here.

Not the R-rated ones, okay?

After checking out the first floor, I finally went upstairs and hesitantly walked down their halls, noticing tons of closed (locked?) doors at each side until I then spotted one open, which where timingly heard Minki’s excited voice came from.

“Tiny! Check out your room!”

“My room?” I mumbled, now fastening my pace. Once I got through the only pink door that was pushed wide open, I was greeted by a well furnished room with pastel pink walls. “You like it? Jeonghan, Seungkwan and Myungho designed your room.” Minki explains, tapping the wall.

At the mention of a foreign name, I frowned, “Myungho?” Minki notices my confusion and he chuckles, “It’s Minghao’s korean name, Seo Myungho, most of the members call him that.” I nodded from the new information that I just got and quickly noting it down in my head. Knowing more about your new boyfriends isn’t a bad thing right? It might get useful.

So the room was pretty. They even put a white sliding wardrobe with a mirror that’s already attached to its door, across it was my queen size bed with white bedsheets, pink blanket and a mixed colors of pastels for my pillows. I even spotted a cute human stuffed toy wearing adorable clothes. It looked familiar.

“Tiny I’m sorry but I gotta go,” Minki winces after checking his watch, I put down the stuffed toy and looked at him. “I forgot I have a scheduled meeting involving with Seungcheol, and it’ll be around 20 minutes. Will you be okay here alone?”

Even though I didn’t really want Minki to leave me alone, I can’t do anything about it. “I’ll be okay Minki, you can go. You might get late.”

“Thank you Tiny! I’ll see you tomorrow then!” He pats my shoulder before running out from the room. Silence soon fills after the front door from below shuts close, signal that Minki finally left, especially when the sound of his car started and drove off. I let out a sigh before deciding to arrange my things first to get settled in.

“I should unpack my bags then change my clothes.” I mumbled to myself, glancing bags that were still full.

————— - - -

After folding the last clothing and placed it on my wardrobe, I let out a finished huff, smiling in satisfaction when seeing how my room was more filled now after unpacking my things and organizing them. I even stuck some of the posters that I brought with me, Emily said that they were useless, but these things looked aesthetic with everything. It’s not useless.

Now that I was done, I grabbed the clothes that I put aside to change for, and placed them on my bed before stripping out from what I was wearing now. It already smelled like sweat so I thought to better change to avoid smelling bad from the boys.

I discarded my shirt, now on my bra, and I bend down to slide off my pants when suddenly I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. It made me froze in shock, my mind still processing until I slowly turned my head and looked over my shoulder.

 _Fuck._ Minki actually forgot to close the door and I didn’t even notice!?

Because leaning by the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest was a smirking _Wonwoo,_ clad in work suit that seemed to look unfairly good in him. His eyes shamelessly raked over my body, exposed right in front of him, and he lets out a low whistle.

“Well, I don’t mind seeing this every time I get home from work.” He smiles, eyes now raising to meet mine. “It’s rather welcoming.”

_Oh my god._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update ㅠㅠ modules got me, and exams are starting ㅠㅠ also have you guys seen the home;run mv?? its so good im gonna cry ㅠㅠ don't forget to stream and thank u for reading!!


	5. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny’s first night in the house with the boys, and she discovers how the boys are really are in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so so so sorry for going MIA in this story T^T I've been busy with modules the past month (and even this month) and nearly forgot about Sexploration, Im so sorry Im so horrible T^T but on the brighter side, the school gave us a sembreak!!! So I'll try to update more!!! >< again I'm so sorry and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Also thank you for those who commented, gave kudos bookmarked and read this book!! Yall made me happy T^T

“I’m really sorry about Wonwoo’s behavior while you were changing Trinity, that idiot can be a real pervert sometimes.” Jeonghan apologizes for the second time, on behalf of that deep voice pervert sitting across me in the dining table, with a shit eating grin on his face. He doesn’t even look half guilty.

“Not just sometimes.” Soonyoung snorts.

I pursued my lips and swallowed the desire of cussing him off along with the chicken curry Mingyu cooked for dinner. Instead, I smiled at Jeonghan and shaked my head, “It’s fine Jeonghan-ssi.”

“So I can watch again?” Wonwoo chirps, chuckling. But Seungcheol, who sat next to him, was quick to slap the back of his head and scolded him. The others on the table also gave Wonwoo a few complaints here and there, and I swear I just heard Jun said something between, “I should’ve been the first one to see her ass.” and “If I were you I would’ve take her right then and there.” I’m not sure, and nor do I even want to know what he really said.

So actually after Wonwoo gave me that inappropriate comment after seeing my lace covered ass when entering my room, since stupid Minki here left the door open, I instinctively let out a loud yelp. Mingyu went to check what happened but after seeing Wonwoo slightly panicking and standing over my doorway with me crouching on the floor half naked, he pinched the older man’s ear and dragged him away.

Mingyu was actually a gentleman, he didn’t even looked at me and just apologizes quite a lot before shutting the door for me.

Everyone was already home at that time, and I immediately changed my clothes before anyone would make another entrance in my room. Jeonghan and Seungcheol were mostly the one scolding Wonwoo after Mingyu told them about the incident before leaving off to the kitchen to prepare dinner, and when I came in view seeing them all downstairs, Wonwoo still has the audacity to wink at me.

Everyone bursted.

By the time they were still tearing off Wonwoo’s ears with all of their complaints, dinner was already served, and that leads us to where we are now.

“Say sorry to her!” Jeonghan scolds, slapping Wonwoo’s broad shoulder for like the tenth time already. The latter sighs and glances over me, now that I’m a lot more closer to him, unlike the last time at the restaurant with a large table and sitting quite far from each other, I can clearly see how Wonwoo actually has a striking feature with a sharp jawline.

_He’s handsome._

“I’m sorry about earlier Trinity,” He smiles, and I mentally slapped myself for blushing. I was about to say something and forgive him, until he decided to add his comment, “But now that I’ve seen what’s under your clothes, I am now looking forward having you in my bed.”

I choked.

+

Dinner was finished and I’m slightly glad that no one died in the table from all the death stares that the other men gave to their certain friend. But despite from that, the tension wasn’t heavy at all, in fact it was almost playful making me discreetly smile. Everyone were friendly and sure they can sometimes be flirty, but not to an extent of touching me randomly, especially when it was still my first day here. Wonwoo did also see me changing and commented about the future events in the house, but he didn’t touch me or force me into anything. So that was a bonus point.

I placed the dishes in the sink with a sigh of relief, happy that everything went well in the dinner earlier. At the corner of my eye I then noticed Seungkwan grabbing the gloves for washing placed on top of the fridge. Not really knowing what to do after this, I decided to ask if I could help him “Seungkwan-ssi, can I help?”the brunet turns his head and a smile etches his face, cheekbones rising cutely.

“Just call me Seungkwan, and no don’t worry I can do this by myself. You should go rest.” I quickly shook my head and insisted to help, “I don’t even feel tired, I really want to help, I can dry off the plates and arranged them for you.”

Seungkwan chuckles in defeat before finally nodding his head. “Okay fine, since you insisted.” I smiled in victory and quickly grabbed the towel he pointed at that was for drying the plates. We then started the job slowly, since there were a lot of dishes piling and looking like it’ll take us time, I decided to initiate a talk.

“Everyone’s pretty friendly.” I hesitantly said, watching him cleanse off the dirty dishes and wiping them with soap after. Seungkwan glances at me and lightly laughs, “Well, it is our first time having a girl in the house and one who will now start living with us, so we try our best to make you feel at ease and welcome.”

First time? I looked at him perplexed. From how wild their kinks are, I can’t believe they actually haven’t brought a girl home for once. Seungkwan must have noticed me going quiet, he turns to check at me and laughs after seeing my reaction.

“I think I know what you’re thinking,” He snorts, “We might have this kinks and our bedroom are nearly equipped for it, but we never really bring our one night stands here, at home.” He said while handing me the first dish he finished, and I slowly started to wipe it. “Can I ask why?”

Seungkwan shrugs, “We just don’t want to, and also because mister clean freak here, Mingyu, said that one night stands might have diseases with them and can dirty our toys or stuffs like that.”

My cheeks reddened at the mention of toys, he must have meant sex toys. I wonder how many or what kind of toys they have?

“Jihoon hyung is also against it, since you know,” Seungwan slightly smirks, “He is a Toy freak, and these toys and devices of his are pretty precious. He doesn’t use them on someone if he haven’t checked about their health in the lower area.” He chuckles.

Jihoon. Right, he’s the small guy with an intimidating look, one that actually seems to have a Seungcheol level of dominance. At the thought of his face again, I remembered the sultry yet hard gaze he gave me last time at the restaurant, and I wonder if he’ll actually look at me like that if we’re on bed.

Unconscious my thighs squeezed at the thought. _What_ _the hell Tiny! You’re drying off the dishes! Don’t get horny!_

I shaked my head and continued to wipe the dishes, getting quicker at the next minute. Seungkwan unfortunately finishes his though, and I was left to dry another pile while decided to stay and help me too.

“This can be quite sudden, but I wanted to ask you Trinity, if you’re a virgin or not?”

I nearly dropped the glass I was holding, my face getting hotter and my eyes widening as I looked at Seungkwan, dumbfounded and baffled. “Wh-what?” I stammered.

Even though that wasn’t a clear response for me, it was for Seungkwan, since he lets out a laugh and nods his head in understatement. _Oh my god this is so- I have never thought to be suddenly asked by a guy about my virginity!_

“Oh I see,” He nods. What do you see!?

“Listen Trinity, all of us may have kinks that are a bit too wild and surprising for a virgin like you,” _Yes I've been known._ “But we can be gentle and just do vanilla for your first time. We won’t force you to do our kinks, you’re still a woman and we respect that. Besides we also need your consent first before doing the act.”

I stopped wiping the glass and stared at Seungkwan, he looked sincere. They were really willing to go soft on me? At first I was actually nervous knowing that I’ll be having my first time with one of these sex freaks, but now that I’ve known there other sides without involving sex, and that they would also willing to do vanilla for my first, the anxiety flew out the window.

This kind of job should’ve made me scared and all of that, but instead they made me feel safe and ease.

I softly smiled at Seungkwan, the warmth in my chest starting to spread. “Thank you Seungkwan, that’s really kind of you.”

“Of course! You’re our girl, we wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

 _Our._ I just got here and have barely spent time with all of them, yet they already named me as theirs. I looked down the spoon that I was wiping and internally screamed, my heart nearly rocketing out from my chest.

_What the hell Seungkwan._

_+_

Now that we finished cleaning the dishes, Seungkwan bid goodnight first saying that he needs to sleep early since he has work tomorrow unlike the others who seems to be on a day off tomorrow, I wonder who. Seungkwan forgot to mention since he timingly had a phone call before leaving to his room. I let out a sigh and checked the grandfather clock they had across the living room.

**8PM**

Oh, it’s still that early? I mostly get to sleep at 10, I guess I still have some time to talk with the guys tonight, if they aren’t asleep already. I’m still not confident to enter their room, or call for them, so I’ll just roam around and see whose awake.

The kitchen was empty, living room was empty, game room was empty too, so I decided to check at their backyard, someone might probably be still their and doing whatsoever.

And as expected, there was indeed someone there, laying on a blanket he laid on the grass, both arms folded under his head as he stared up at the night sky. I followed him and gasped at the tons of starts glittering the dark sky and surrounding the full moon that was glowing brightly. It looked magical. I never saw so many stars at once.

“Trinity?”

I flinched, immediately turning my face back to the guy who was laying on the grass. He was now sitting up and facing over his shoulder to me, a handsome smile etched on his face, and he looked more ethereal from the way his bangs half covered his eyes.

_“Want to join me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling errors! Im not really fluent in English yet, but I will keep trying!! °^° Stay safe everyone <33


	6. The Game (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first night in the house, Tiny discovers a few things about the boys, they were all warm and friendly than what she expected them to be from the first impression. But a week has passed by and yet no one still dared to touch her? Though someone decides to play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! here's an update! this chapter is a bit messy but i hope you'll like it! and im sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors too >< but anyways enjoy!

_“Want to join me?”_

He does look inviting- I shook off those lewd thoughts and mentally slapped myself for actually having those images when all he asked was that if I wanted to join him. Clearing my throat I hesitantly approached him, and sat on the blanket beside him.

“Do you like the stars?” He started, I glanced at him before facing up at the sky, the gliterring diamonds spread across the dark still leaves me in awe every time I look at it. “I love it too, but I think I’m more of a cloud lady.” I responded, a smile forming on my lips.

“Cloud huh.” He hums.

“What about you?” I diverted my gaze to him, and slightly flinched seeing that he was already looking at me and sitting a little too close. “Do you like the stars, Minghao?”

“I do like them, but I mostly stare at the Moon while letting the stars decorate the background and make it more elegant.” He said, shrugging with a light chuckle, one that made me internally swoon at how cute it sounded.

No one would ever expect that this Minghao was the same Minghao that I first met in the restaurant looking all sultry while explaining me about how he can make a beautiful art of his partner using his kink, Shibari.

“Sorry about Wonwoo by the way, hyung is a pervert especially outside work. I think not having sex for a month screwed his head.” Minghao said teasingly sighing in disappointment as he shakes his head and clicked his tongue.

“Nah it’s fine, besides it was at my fault, I didn’t notice Minki leaving the door open and just changed. I was being careless.”

“True.” He nodded, and I looked at him in disbelief. Didn’t know he can be that blunt. Minghao side glances me and laughs, “Sorry, but that is true, you were careless but Wonwoo was also being rude for watching you like that.”

The rest of the night was spent with Minghao blunt and casual teasing to me while I was always left in disbelief and embarassed. He was completely different from what I thought of him at first, I expected him to be actually akward or cold, since his expression at our first meeting was a little stiff. But now that I am talking to him, I’m starting to know more about his real self rather than the facade he wears when involving the contract.

Minghao was friendly and warm, despite being quite blunt and frank.

Later that night, we finally decided to head back inside when the air started to grow colder and the time getting late. Minghao kindly escorted me to my room, bidding our goodnights before I entered my room and so did he left to his.

First night with the boys? Not too bad. They were fun and welcoming, but though the dot of anxiety was still lingering within me. The boys might be all cheerful and sometimes like kids, looking so innocent and cute when talking to me. But I’ve already seen their sides to when it comes about the sex, the contract. They are all dominant and a complete opposite of what I just met now. I also know what my purpose is coming here in the house, I’m basically their whore rather than being a lover, and eventually I’ll be joining one of them in bed.

Sighing, I decided to shake off those feelings for now before getting straight to bed.

+

**ONE WEEK LATER**

One week has finally passed since the day I first moved in their house. The boys were friendly, so I have quickly gotten used with how the house works and how everyone is. I helped with most of the house chores too since nearly all of them sometimes go to work leaving me in the house alone, and even though they told me I shouldn’t keep doing the chores and practically becoming their maid. It was too boring to not do anything, so I ignored them and insisted that I’ll do what I want.

Thankfully, they agreed, only if I don’t overwork myself too much.

If I just keep laying down without working or helping anything for them, it makes me feel like a free loader. Even though I’m actually on a contract with them, that consists of basically becoming their sex slave(?) while getting paid. But speaking of sex, they haven’t touched me yet.

One week already went by, but not a single one of them dared to lay their hands on me. It’s not like I am desperate for their touches already, I’m still a virgin and I am glad that they actually gave me time to prepare. But one week?

Minghao said that none of them won’t be having any one night stands anymore after having a contract with me, and I signed the contract with them since, two weeks ago? I’m surprised they had that great strength of holding back.

It was already in the afternoon and we all just finished our lunch, I was in the midst of washing the dishes and Soonyoung cleaning the table when suddenly Jihoon calls for me.

“Tiny?” He peeks out his head from the door of his room, looking more adorable than he already was. Jihoon’s room is actually downstairs and near the kitchen along with Mingyu’s and Seokmin’s. The kitchen is just open and somewhat connected with the living room but has a small space in between them.

“Jihoonie?” I said, looking over my shoulder. The boys and I had already bonded a few days ago, saying that to get a little more closer we should call each other with nicknames. I told all of them to call me Tiny, which Minghao has frankly commented that it perfectly suits me, someone nearly died at that day. The others also offered their nicknames to me while I made some for them.

Seungcheol is _cheolie_ , Jeonghan is _hannie_ , Joshua is _shua_ , Junhui is _junnie_ or _huihui_ , Soonyoung is _nyoungie_ or _hoshi_ , Wonwoo is _wonu_ , Jihoon is _Jihoonie_ or _hoonie_ , Minghao is **hao** or _Myungho_ , his korean name.

Mingyu is _gyu_ , Seokmin is _minnie_ or _seokie_ , seungkwan is _kwannie_ , hansol is _solie_ or _nonie_ from his english name Vernon, and Chan is _chanie_ or _dino_.

“Can we talk for a minute?” Jihoon said, while also pointing inside his room. I raised my eyebrows and glanced at Soonyoung. The shit was smirking. My cheeks were probably red though, knowing what Soonyoung is thinking right now.

“O-Okay, be there in a sec.” I quickly placed the last dish on their places before wiping my hands with a towel. Jihoon hums in response and gets back inside his room, I checked myself in the mirror and fixed my hair, before following after Jihoon.

Soonyoung who watched the whole scene, discreetly walks out to meet the others boys.

+

The door shuts behind me and I awkwardly stood in front of Jihoon while he sat on his swivel chair, one that was for his desk, filled with equipments for making music. I might have forgotten to mention it, but Jihoon is a music producer, and he works in the same company with Soonyoung and Chan, both of them were dance choreographers. While Jun and Minghao has their own studios. Minghao is also a freelance photographer.

“You called for me?” I hesitantly asked.

Jihoon smiles with a nod before offering me his bed to sit on. I shyly take a sit and mentally sighing in relief that he considered to stay on his chair. Because I don’t think my heart will take it if he ever sits next to me on the bed.

Abruptly he takes out a small box and hands it to me, I was a little caught off guard from the sudden gift, but still I kindly accepted it.

“What is this Jihoonie?” I asked, looking at the box curiosly. “It’s something I want you to wear tomorrow while I’m at work.” He grins, I stared at him bewildered.“Wear? Is this a necklace perhaps?” Something in my stomach churned, and I feel like the thing inside the box is far from being a necklace.

“Open it.”

I gulped.

Jihoon was smiling but his eyes were screaming dominance and he looks like his staring at his prey, preparing to pounce. I was his prey. My face was getting warm, why the heck am I feeling excited? Trinity you pervert! I shook off my thoughts and quickly opened the box. _What the?_

 _“A.. vibrator?”_ I stammered, holding the pink piece of curvy thing in my hand, it was kinda long and I’m a little scared how good it’ll feel when it’s inside me. Wait- this thing has a remote doesn't it? I tried looking inside the box again, and even held it upside down, but there's no.. remote..

“If you’re looking for the remote,” Jihoon chuckles, standing up from his seat and slowly approaching me. He might be shorter than the others, but right now, he’s towering me with all that strong dominating aura, leaving me speechless, and kind a turned on.

“I don’t have it.” He said, showing both his hands, empty. _Ha?_

“Instead I gave it to one of the boys in the house, I’m not telling you who though.” Jihoon smirks, bending down and grabbed my chin, pulling my face close to his.

“So, Tiny, shall we play a game?“


End file.
